The Day My Life Changed
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: One day changed everything. Literary. That day, I lost my friends, mother and became the laughing stock of the school. Someone had to be it, unfortunately it was me. But if it wasn't that one event, I would never be where I am now. All I've got to say is "who's laughing now?"
1. I'm back!

**Hey! So i thought of this story while being bored in class. Typical teenager hehe xD. I know its not something i would usually write, but here it is! Hope ya'll like it! And trust me, I've got a few Auslly stories in my mind to write. :D**

**Summary: One day changed everything. Literary. That day, I lost my friends, mother and became the laughing stock of the school. Someone had to be it, unfortunately it was me. But if it wasn't that one event, I would never be where I am now. All I've got to say is "who's laughing now?"**

**Pairings: Auslly (eventually).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

I took a deep breath as i stepped out of the airplane. I haven't been back since i graduated from Marino high. Let me introduce myself, I'm Ally Dawson, rising popstar yep you heard that right. I graduated from MUNY 3 years ago, and that's when my career shot off. I once was a nerd, shy and a goodie goodie i guess you could say. But not anymore, I broke out of my shell. I thought I had my 3 friends, and I thought that was all that I needed to get through high school. But I thought wrong. What happened? Let me tell you.

* * *

-5 years earlier-

I went to school crying that day. Biggest mistake off my life. I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it from the populars. Yep, I'm not popular, I'm the least popular out of my friends. I'm a nerd. I like school, reading books. I'm also incredibly shy. But me and my friends formed team Austin, and thats what I thought I needed to get me through High school. But I thought wrong.

Remember when I said I was crying? My mom died the night before. She was shot at the airport, and died virtually straight away, I'll spare you the details. I hadn't seen my mom in over 2 years, and I was over the moon when she said she could come back for a month. Don't get me wrong I love my dad, but a gal needs her mom at the best of times, especially when you need to talk about certain things that you can't talk about with your father.

Anyway, I was still crying when I reached the school. My dad insisted I took the day off, but nope. I wouldn't. I didn't want to ruin my perfect record. Yep. Since the first day of kindergarden to now I've never, ever missed a day, and I wasn't going to start now. I even come to school when I'm ill!

Where was I? Oh yeah. I walked into the school, trying to stop crying, Wiping tears away, when I heard the captain of the football team shout "HEY EVERYBODY! LOOK AT DORKSON! SHE'S CRYING!" To which everyone burst out crying. They don't know! They might know me, but they do NOT know about the story of my life. Man am i glad to be a senior. One more month of this hell hole.

I continued to walk down the corridor, trying to block out the noises, and trying to find my friends. Eventually I found them, and I didn't like what i saw. They were all, even Trish, laughing along with them! They're supposed to be my friends! Protect me! Stand up for me! But they're laughing? I walked up to them, as soon as they saw me, no they didn't stop laughing, they carried on laughing!

"Little baby Dorkson crying?" Austin said, in a mock baby voice. "Boo hoo" he then added, making Trish and Dez laugh even harder. I was fighting back more tears, but I wasn't going to let them win.

"Um.. Austin, Trish, Dez? What's going on with you guys? Your supposed to be my friends!" I exclaimed to them, putting my hands on my hips.

"Aw, is nerdy Ally getting upset? How sad." Trish cooed, voice dripping in fake emotion. I stayed silent, I just couldn't believe this!

"Oh and why would we be friends with you? It was all fake Ally, why couldn't you of taken a hint!" Dez exclaimed. This is the side of him that no one has ever seen before. What has gotten into all of them?

"All those times we were just trying to get AWAY from you Ally! But no, you were way to clingy!" Trish said. By this point, there was a crowd of people.

"I NEVER liked you Ally. NEVER! I was just using you to get famous! All those times I forced myself to bare through the pain of hanging out with you, just so I could get famous! Now that I am famous, I don't need you anymore!" Austin said, shoving me over. I fell onto the floor, and I let out a few tears. He just ripped my heart in two. Yes, Austin Monica Moon was my crush.

"Aw Dorkson's crying again! Someone get a mop, she's blubbering like a baby!" Someone shouted from in the crowd, causing everyone to laugh.

"I wonder how Austin, Trish and Dez managed to put up with her for so long! I couldn't do it!" Brooke shouted, coming closer to me. She tilted my head up, so I was looking directly at her.

"Oh, and Austin's mine!" She spat, letting go and walking to Austin. He smirked at her, before she kissed him right on the lips. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Remember what i said about Austin ripping my heart into two? Make that one million tiny shreds. He was my crush, and I thought that he liked me back. Obviously not. I watched him snake his hands around Brooke's waist and pulled her closer. I couldn't stand watching it anymore. I couldn't hold in the tears anymore too. They just came out like a waterfall.

"SHE'S CRYING AGAIN." Trish shouted. I had enough of this. I stood up, and picked up my bag from the floor. I ran out the school building, as fast as my legs would take me. The laughter still roaring behind me. I don't know why I was getting picked on, what did I ever do to them?

Finally I reached my car, and climbed into hit. Fuck my perfect record & attendance. Did I just swear? I shrugged my shoulders. Oh well. I'm getting out of here. I thought as i sped out of the school grounds and back home. Once I reached my house, I ran inside. I saw my dad for a split second.

"ALLY?" I heard him shout as I ran upstairs into my room. I slammed the door shut, and locked it. I jumped onto my bed and started pouring my eyes out. How could they do this to me?! They were my friends! I trusted them!

-The next day-

I stayed at home all day today, I couldn't face them. Not yet. Austin and Dez were my 'friends' for about 2 years, Trish however, has been my friend since kindergarden! I couldn't believe it. Now I'm going to be bullied by them for a month! It's going to hurt, but I can do it.

"Ally, you have post.. It's from MUNY." My dad said as he walked into my room. I looked up at him, I've not told him the whole story, he thinks it's because of my mom. It's not dad. He handed me the letter, and I opened it, time to see if I got into the best music school in the country.

"Well?" My dad asked, sitting on the end of my bed. Read the letter, and acted sad. Yep, that's right. I got in. "Oh no sweetie it's okay. Their loss." He told me rubbing my back. I smiled slightly, and started to cry. Cry tears of happiness.

"Dad.. This means that the best music school in the country... Wants me to attend there next semester!" I exclaimed happily, giving him the letter so that he could read it.

"Oh my gosh Ally! This is great news! You look like you needed some happiness after your mom, and there it is!" My dad exclaimed, hugging me slightly.

"Yeah about that dad.. You know when I came running in from school yesterday?" I asked him, reminding him. I have to do this otherwise it wouldn't be done.

"Yeah? No Ally can this wait? We can go out for dinner tonight. My treat for getting into MUNY! I'll invite Austin, Trish & Dez too!" My dad said, getting off my bed. I don't know what came over me, but as soon as he said their names, I started to cry. Hard.

"Ally..? What's up? What's happened?" He asked me. I just cried harder. I still can't believe them.

"T-they hate me dad! They hate me!" I exclaimed to him, still crying.

"What? They're your friends! Did you do anything to them?" He asked me, and I looked at him with shock.

"Dad! You think I've done something for them to hate me?! Thanks a lot dad!" I said, turning away from him.

"Well.. Why do they hate you?" He asked me. I just stayed silent, accusing me of doing something to them. I did nothing! "Ally, what happened? You can tell me."

I sighed, I know he' never going to give up on it. "Well..." I started, then got cut off by someone shouting outside.

"OI DORKSON! I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!" I heard a male shout. A voice i recognised as Austin's. Oh great.

"Dorkson?" My dad questioned, looking at me funny. "Wasn't that Austin's voice?" He then added.

"You want to know what's happening. Stick around dad. You're about to find out." I told him, got out of bed and went downstairs to the front window.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever. For a nerd you don't know what right now means." Austin said, walking towards the window. What a surprise he has Trish, Dez, some populars and one of his arms around Brooke's waist. Oh great. By this point my dad was on top of the stairs, not in sight but can hear everything. "Why don't you come outside?" Austin said, with a slight smirk on his face. Straight away I could tell they were playing a trick on me.

"No thanks. I don't come outside for backstabbers and assholes like you. Opps?" I said, acting all innocent. Austin rolled his eyes. "Anyway what do you want?" I asked him.

"Aw baby Dorkson cwrying again was she? You can't believe we were really your friends right?" Trish asked. I shook my head, trying to fight of tears from coming out.

"Everyone here 'knows' me. But NONE of you know my story!" I exclaimed, confidence growing slightly, it's true though.

"Yawn. Who would want to read a story that you wrote!" Dez shouted, and some people laughed.

"Get this for the title: Ally Dorkson, My lonely life!" Someone shouted in the crowd of populars. Everyone started laughing. I just rolled my eyes. I looked up at my dad, and he looked beyond shock. He was angry too. He looked like he could of murdered everyone out there. Uh oh.

"I just wanted to know why the geekest kid at school wasn't there today. And yesterday after you ran out brawling your eyes out like a big baby." Austin said, finally answering my question.

"Like you care!" I spat. I looked at him coldly.

"No. But I do want a new song. It needs to be done by tomorrow so chop chop dork and write me a song!" Austin demanded. Hell no, i ain't going to write him a song.

"No! You USED me so that you could get famous from MY songs! So now your there outside my house, and after everything yesterday, you expect me to still write you songs?! Go to hell Austin!" I told him. I felt proud at that.

"What else are they going to be used for. The only talent you have is song writing. Other than that you don't have a talented bone in your body!" He told me, I shook my head. MUNY think differently I almost told him. But no, I decided not to. He doesn't deserve to know.

"Get off my property. NOW!" I demanded. Austin got closer to the window. I saw this as a opportunity to slam the window in his face. So i did that. He screamed like a little girl and his left cheek is slightly cut. Well done Ally. Well done.

"You little bitch! I'm so going to get you when you eventually come back to school!" Austin exclaimed, then walked off. Everyone walked off after him. I smiled, finally gone.

"Ally, I had no idea. I'm sorry. How come they're like that?" My dad asked me, coming downstairs and hugging me. Of course I cried into his chest.

"I don't know. They were alright over the weekend, but yesterday it had changed. I miss them dad." I explained to him, still crying.

"Ally, it's going to be okay. You've got one more month left of high school and then you can leave here and go to MUNY. Have a fresh start sweetie." He told me. I looked up to him and smiled slightly.

"You want me to accept the place?" I asked him, and he nodded. "But what about you? You're going to be left alone with no one." I told him, and he sighed.

"Sweetie, I want what's best for you. You're still young and free. I want you to go to MUNY, live your dream! I'll be right here, you know where I am. Do this for me. Sure I wanted you to take over sonic boom someday, but I know it isn't your dream to. Your dream is to be a worldwide popstar, and I want you to live that dream. The first step is for you to attend that university, don't just do it for yourself. Do it for me to. I don't want you to turn out like me. Yes we have a successful business, but I never went after my dream because I was too scared. I won't want you to do the same. Your really talented Ally, and it's time for you to show it." My dad said. I smiled at this and hugged him tighter.

"Thanks dad." I told him, and he smiled back.

"No problem sweetie. Now go except that place at that MUNY, I don't want to hear anything else. Then go get ready, I am still taking you out tonight." My dad demanded, smiling wider.

"Yes sir!" I joked. Causing me and my dad to laugh at. I'm sure going to miss him.

* * *

-Graduation day-

I was due to give a speech, yay me. Notice my sarcasm. I am gradually breaking out of my shell. I've conquered my stage fright. After what happened with everyone it inspired me to start with losing my stage fright, and prove them wrong. So I started singing in front of stuffed animals, crazy I know. But my stage fright really was that bad. Then I sung in front of my dad, and he smiled. But he didn't quite think that I was ready just yet. So he invited a few of his friends round. When I say a few I mean like 15-20. He's made a lot of friends going to these conventions. Anyway once i sang in front of them, and I was a little shaky at first, but I then got lost into the music and got used to singing in front of them. My dad said 'he couldn't be more proud of me.' Which made me smile more than I had done for the whole month.

Yeah, this last month hasn't been very good. I always see Brooke and Austin making out literary everywhere I go. They even do it right in front of my locker, considering Austin's is next to mine and all that. The insults from my ex friends got worse. It was a never ending nightmare. I kept telling myself I only had a few weeks left then I get to have a new start. I came a little stronger too. I wouldn't let them have the benefit of seeing me cry. I kept it all in, and cried at home nearly every night. Some nights I didn't want to eat because of what they do to me and call me. But I still kept fighting and I am still here on graduation day, and then I get to go to New York.

"Now some words from Ally Dawson!" The principle called through the microphone. I stood up and started walking to the podium. Yep I was asked to give a few words. There was some shocked faces in the crowd. By some, I mainly mean Austin, Trish and Dez. They still see me as the dorky, shy girl with extreme stage fright. This caused me to smirk a little. I looked over to my dad to see him smirking too. Yep he knows my speech, he helped me write it. I got there and took my speech out of my pocket and put it on the podium. This is going to be fun.

"Dear fellow classmates" I started, I had to keep the opening sweet. "We are all here today for our graduation. A graduation that we've worked so hard to have. Right?" I asked, I got a few nods in the crowd. "Yes, some have worked harder then others to get to this point. We should all work at the same levels. But no! We don't! Some people see high school as a breeze. But from my point of view it wasn't. Ask yourself this, what is the point of social ranks? The social scale? Who cares about that?" I asked them all.

"To keep people like us away from nerds and dorks like you!" Someone shouted in the crowd.

"It obviously didn't work for my Austy, Trish and Dez though!" Brooke then called. I rolled my eyes at these responses. Yes I had expected responses like them, but I wasn't expecting them, while I was doing my speech.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But there really is NO point in them what so ever! Why does it matter what 'social rank' you are in high school? It's just a stupid thing-" I got cut off by no over then Austin.

"You would say that because your at the bottom of it Dorkson!" He shouted, causing people to laugh a little.

"Anyway, as I was saying. The social scale is just a stupid thing! It gives the excuse for people to get bullied day in, day out! It's sickening! Why does it matter if some are smarter then others? It means they're going to get somewhere in life instead of working at, I don't know, a supermarket for the rest of their lives. Getting paid minimum wage because they didn't do anything worth while at school!" I exclaimed. A few other people at the 'bottom of the social scale' shouted "yeah!". "Just remember you may 'know' the person, but you don't know their story! You may think you do, but you don't know what goes on behind closed doors! The past month of my life has been awful" I Started looking directly at my ex-friends. "I lost my friends to the stupid social scale! One of them wouldn't be where they are right now if it wasn't for me. Most of you see me as the shy nerdy girl. But I am much, much more then that. Where do you all see yourselves in 5 years? Because let me tell you, it will be me doing the laughing. Not you." I concluded then walked off the stage.

"Ally Dawson everybody!" The principle said, smiling at me. She knew what I was going through and that's why she gave me the opportunity to give a speech. Then we had to line up in alphabetical order, and because my luck was so great I got lined up in front of Austin.

"I didn't think you would have the guts to go on stage and give a speech Ally. Your just a worthless human being." He whispered in my ear. I won't lie, it did hurt. But I wasn't going to cry. I wouldn't let myself. I turned around and faced him.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me moon. Just remember that." I told him, then kneeing him in the gut. He doubled over in pain. "That's for using me and making my last month of high school a complete misery." I bent down and whispered in his ear. "Have a nice life Austin Monica Moon." I told him, then turned around.

"Everybody, the class of '09!" The principle shouted through the microphone. We all did a group bow and then went to our parents, well I went to my dad anyway.

"Great speech honey, and I saw you knee Austin in the gut. He deserves it." He told me. I smiled.

"Thanks dad." I said, and we started to leave the school hall.

"Oi Dorkson! Where's your mom?" Austin called, walking over to me and my dad. What a surprise Brooke, Dez & Trish is with him.

"None of your business!" I screamed at them.

"Aw didn't Awlys mommy come back from Africa last month? How sad." Dez cooed.

"No wonder she went to Africa, who would want a daughter like her!" Brooke said, causing them all to laugh.

"If you want to know so much then here. SHE IS DEAD! SHE DIED LAST MONTH! THATS WHY I CAME TO SCHOOL CRYING THAT DAY! THERES YOUR STUPID ANSWER NOW FUCK OFF OUT OF MY LIFE!" I shouted. They all stopped laughing and stayed silent. "You don't know anything about my life." I then added, then got into my dads car.

"You okay hunny?" He asked me, turning on the engine.

"Yeah, just drive. I've got to do some packing." I told him, and he started to drive. I just sighed. I can't wait to leave this place.

* * *

-present day-

I shuddered at the memory. That's a door that I don't want to be opened. I looked on my right, over to kira, my best friend from MUNY, and she just smirked at me. I looked to my left and I saw Rydel, my other best friend. She looked back and smirked. I laughed lightly. We're in a band together. Rydel can play keyboard and Kira is my back-up singer. Rydel can sing as well. She has a few songs here and there.

I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and I smiled. I looked up to him. He's my boyfriend, Dallas. "Are you okay babe. I know this place has horrible memories to you." He asked me, then kissed my cheek. Dallas is also part of the band, he plays guitar. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. It's fine." I said, smirking a little.

I'm back.

* * *

**hoped you liked it! Long first chapter! :O **

**Review if you want me to continue! :)**

**TBC!**


	2. Seeing Austin

**Hey! OMFG thank you so much for the reviews! 19 reviews for the first chapter. Seriously thank you! I have never gotten this many for the first chapter of anything that I have written before! :D Anyway without a further wait, here's chapter two! :) p.s I'll reply to those who have accounts over PM :)**

* * *

**Guest replies: **

**GuestR5: aw thank you! all will be revelled in due course hehe xD your just gonna have to read to find out :) **

**Guest: _Awesome story n I really really want to find out d rest plssssss. IM DESPERATE! _Thanks! and as mentioned before all will be revelled soon :D**

**Guest: _good! _Thanks! :)**

**Darce: hehe thank you! Just wait until Ally see's them again xD **

**Auslly101: hehe thank you. and yes there will be Auslly eventually. I don't know when though but soon! :)**

**Sarah: will do! :D**

**Lextrordanairy: woah there hehe :D nah I'm kidding. Your review made me laugh so much when I first read it weirdly. But oh well! Yes Kira & Dallas are nice in the story, I plan for them to be nice through out the story. Well mainly nice. Of course they're going to me a tad mean to Austin, Trish Dez... xD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, You tube, counting stars by one republic and the line from what doesn't kill you by Kelly Clarkson **

* * *

-half an hour later-

The taxi cab pulled up at the address that I had given him. My dad moved houses after I had left. He said he wanted a new start in a new house. I don't really blame him like after my mom died and what happened with me. Even though that doesn't really matter, he said that he thought it would be best to move house for my sake when I eventually come back. It's a big house that he's moved in to. I know what you're all thinking "why does he need a big house if he lives on his own?" Well the answer being that he found a new woman to be with. Sure I was a little mad with him at first. I thought it as too soon after mom had died, but it was a year after she had died, and he said mom wouldn't want him to be alone for the rest of his life, so he met someone. She's a lovely person, I can't wait to meet her in person today.

"Ally, are you okay?" Kira asked me, looking concerned. Everyone was looking at me concerned too. But I just shrugged them off.

"I'm fine guys. Just being back in Miami just brings back awful memories that's all." I told them, they all nodded. They understand what I went through with... them. I wonder if they still live in Miami? Pssh like I care if they do or not, they ruined my life in high school. But you know, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I laughed at this, this was one of the lines from my first ever single. I actually sung it in class when we had to write a song based on an emotion that we have felt in the past.

"Are you sure?" Dallas said, looking at me while grabing my hand. I intertwined our fingers together and smiled at him. He's so caring, that's one of the reasons why I love him so much.

"positive." I told him, then kissed his check. Not failing to notice his light blush after I did.

"You missed my lips" He mumbled to me, as he pulled me into a hug. I buried my head in his chest. Yeah I haven't grown that much, and Dallas is like a head taller then me. He leaned down as if he was going to kiss me. I turned my head so that he kissed my cheek.

"Later." I whispered in his ear. Causing him to smirk.

"Okay." He told me, hugging me tighter.

"Guys, I love you, but PDA!" Rydel moaned. Which caused me and Dallas to chuckle lightly.

"Sorry Delly." I said, as I pulled away from the hug. I heard Dallas whine a little when I did, causing me to laugh slightly. I got my suitcases out the trunk of the taxi cab, as mine was the only ones left in there. When I closed the trunk door, the cab drived away, having being booked for and pre-paid by my dad. I missed him. It's good to be back home, with my dad.

"Come on lets go inside! I can't wait for you all to meet my dad, and his girlfriend! Spoiler alert, he's going to purpose to her at diner. Just don't tell him that you know or her." I told my friends, as we were heading towards the door of the house. I felt Dallas put his arm around me and pull me closer. I smiled as he did do. Just as we got to the door I heard a familiar voice. One that I didn't want to hear.

"Well. Well. Well. So it is true. Your back." He said, causing me to turn around and glare at him. The one and only Austin Moon.

"In the flesh. Why? You make it sound like you actually cared about me. When we all know you didn't." I told him, walking over too him.

"I just heard you were coming back to Miami, so I walked to your dad's old house, but it turns out your dad doesn't live there any more. So I decided to walk around, see when and where you would arrive." He told me, walking towards me so that we meet in the middle of the front garden.

"Once again, you sound like care about me! When you don't! You never have, me and you both know that. So what the hell do you want?!" I virtually screamed at him. Great, I've been dreading this day. I thought about time and time again what I'm going to say to him, until I decided on it. But now this moment has arrived I can't get the words out. It's like I've got stage fright again.

"Ally, how can you say that? I was your best friend remember? Well up until you got up and left town. Your father wouldn't tell me where you had gone. No one had any idea where you had gone! I was worried you know!" He said, smirking. Of course, he just wanted to bully me day in day out. Um not going to happen.

"Oh yeah. Make it seem like I did the wrong thing! Your worse then I can remember! Your just a no life douche bag! You weren't worried about me, you just wanted the 'geekiest kid in school' to bully for the rest of our lives! Well that didn't happen did it? I went and did something with my life. When you? What's happened to your music career. I've not heard a hit from you since I stopped being your song writer!" I exclaimed. Soon enough I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. I melted into his chest, I knew it would be Dallas after all. I heard Austin mumble something, but I didn't quite catch it. "Sorry, what was that?"I then added.

"I said, My career went downhill after you quit! I you know I can't write songs! The only one I had come up with was Steal your heart, and that was months before you quit! I could never, ever write a decent song! Once Jimmy found out that you left town he fired me from the record label! It was either the case of having both of us, or none of us! We were the duo! He didn't want me for my singing. He wanted me for my singing and YOU for your writing. It's like having, I don't know French fries without the ketchup. Pancakes without the syrup. That's how I saw it!" He told me, and sighed.

"Bet you regret using me now just to make yourself famous now, huh?" I asked him, smirking. I then felt Dallas' grip on me loosen.

"Wait, this is the dickhead that used you to make himself famous?" He asked me, I just nodded. "Dude! Ally is an amazing woman! She's extremely talented, beautiful. You didn't deserve her to be your little ticket to fame! You disgust me!" Dallas then said to Austin.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Austin asked/exclaimed to Dallas.

"I'm Dallas, Aly's boyfriend." Dallas said, causing Austin to laugh. The jerk.

"Dorkson has a boyfriend?!" He then said through laughing. "Dude you can do so much better then this little.." Austin said, looking up and down at me. "slut." He then concluded. "

"Woah. It's one thing making her last month of high school miserable, but you do not call her a slut! She's far from it!" Kira said, walking to us. Me on the other hand, I'm holding back the tears. I'm different now, stronger. He isn't going to see me cry again. Ever.

"Have you not seen how she's dressed?! If you knew what she dressed **(1) **like back in high school you would understand right now why I'm calling her a slut. Maybe Dallas here isn't her proper boyfriend, and neither are you or blondie over there her real friends. I mean you two are hot, and probably popular. Why would you want to be friends with her?" Austin ask's Kira, causing Rydel to walk over too. She does not look happy right now.

"Maybe because we aren't jackasses like you who use Ally's talent just to get famous! Ally is the most amazing girl I know, next to Kira of course. We wouldn't be where we are in the world right now if it wasn't because of her! Oh by the way thank you for making Ally's decision t come to where she did a whole lot easier! I don't know why you did what you did, but you made a huge mistake, but it also changed Mine, Dallas', Kira's and Ally's for the better eventually! When you started your career I thought you were this great, nice, sweet guy which also had a bit of a dark side too. Your music spoke out to ll of your fans, including me. But when Ally told me what you did to her, I was just disgusted by you. By that point I had wondered why you haven't released any singles, but that changed when I met Ally and she told me what you did to her. Face it Austin, your WHOLE career depended on Ally! And you treated her like trash." Rydel explained to Austin. Wow. Who knew she had that much bottled in that she wanted to say to Austin.

"Yeah, Yeah. Spare the sob story and details. What I don't get is why you chose to hang out with a loser like her! You see the real, dorky side of her. Right?!" Austin asked them all. Don't cry Ally. Don't cry. He isn't worth your tears any more.

"You don't know what she does in life now do you? Have you not been listening to the radio or watching the music channels recently?" Dallas asked him, clearly keeping his cool so that he wouldn't attack Austin.

"I stopped paying attention to them after my career went bust." Austin simply said. The self concealed jerk! "Why thank you Ally... You were thinking out loud. Anyway what do you do in life now except from being a dork?" Austin then asked me.

"I'm a worldwide pop star. You would know if you weren't the most selfish jerk alive. Opps?" I told him, smirking. Then he burst out laughing.

"You, a worldwide pop star. Ally you don't have a talented bone in your body. You sound like cat's nails getting dragged down the blackboard. Wait that sounds even better then you. Anyway my point is, you can't sing to save your life." Austin told me, getting close to me. Then I slapped him. HARD.

"I don't give a damn what you think Austin! Your career is the one that went bust, not mine! You need to get your life on track Austin, because clearly you don't have one. It's a miracle that you managed to graduate high school." I said to him, his cheek now bright red. "Let's go inside guys, it appears to be raining jerks out here." I said, then head towards the front door, with Dallas' holding my hand as we walked together.

"Oh by the way, search us on Youtube. Just type in Ally Dawson and it will all go on from there." Kira told Austin, and she followed with Rydel.

"Oh Austin..." I turned around to face him one more time. "Get off my fathers property." I concluded then walked inside with all my bags and with everyone, as Austin turned around to leave.

* * *

-couple hours later-

We were all just chilling in my room after a flight. It's been a busy day with Austin appearing, and catching up with my dad. It's been a long day. But it's been a good day, minus the Austin part. Right now I'm just writing a song. The fans have been wanting me and Dallas to do a duet. He sings a little and posted a few covers on you tube. But he mainly just plays guitar. Anyway, this is going to be used with the acoustic, and this is what we have so far.

"Okay guys, lets see how this goes." I told them, and Dallas starts playing the guitar.

_Ally/_**Dallas/_both_**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars**

**Yeah, we'll be counting stars**

Then Rydel starts playing the keyboard, and my older step brother, that no-one knew I had because he several years older then me and has his own life, started playing the drums.

_I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find_

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

**I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep **_hey!_**  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard **_hey!_**  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars.**_

And that's all we have so far.

"That sounded awesome!" Kira said, walking away from her microphone.

"Yeah! Your voices sound amazing together you two!" Rydel then chimed in. Dallas swung his arm around me.

"Thanks you two!" We chorused at the same time, and we all burst out laughing. Ahh I love these people.

"Ally I'm so proud of you!" Adam, my step brother, said to me, causing me to smile. Before I had the chance to say thanks,I heard the doorbell ring, and my dad shout us up for dinner. She's here. Apparently she's bringing her sister, her husband and their son as well. We all walked upstairs, to the dinning room, and there I saw him... again.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Adam basically shouted.

"Umm I was invited by my aunt... dude I don't know. Who are you?!" Austin demanded.

"He is my step brother. He's also very protective of me to so I'd watch what your saying if I was you?" I told him, while sighing. There goes the never seeing him again part of my life. "Wait, my dad's girlfriend is your aunt?!" I then exclaimed, after realising what he said to Adam.

"Yup, I knew all along where you all lived. I faked that story about me walking around the town looking for you. Get used to seeing this" He said, and motioned to himself. "Because your father told me he's going to propose to my aunt. Which basically makes us family. Your going to be seeing a lot more of me then you thought you would." Austin said while smirking.

oh no...

* * *

**There's chapter 2! :D Not as long as I thought it was but oh well :D**

**1) The link to her outfit is on my profile!**

** Review for the next chapter! :3**


End file.
